Misery Business
by Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's
Summary: Sam likes Freddie, but there was a problem, Ashley, a girl somewhat problematic, until one day she is gone, leaving you the way clear for Sam, but one day back, and that day, Sam was all done in face. T for language


**Hello, I know I have not finished the other story, but I loved it Songfic, I really like, well, now I bring, Misery Business-Paramore, I LOVE this song, like the video. ****Well, here I leave.**

_Misery Business_

* * *

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

was at school, walking the halls for a while, because the teacher had had an accident and sent to the hospital, was walking quietly, when I see Miss "I'm the best ever and I'm popular" walking around, doing their own, then step beside her Freddie, the guy who I like, I take that bitch of a spleen and, literally, almost eats the mouth.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

At the time they had kissed had become engaged, but finally, after eight bloody months ended and he already has their own way, started out as friends, speak when we could, until one day, less unexpected, kiss me, and from there we are engaged, that crazy at last had left school, and I left with a big smile with him.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

I get along great with him, and I think we do good partner, but not to presume so, now is mine and mine alone, His kisses, petting historical, historical hugs, everything I say and when to everything is ALL, seriously.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

It had been several months since she left, since we are going, well, everything was great, were with Carly and Freddie in the cafeteria when Wendy comes up to me and said that Ashley had returned, and was looking for Freddie and me, and said that some gossip about us, turn to look, and saw her, approached me.

-as I did you steal my boyfriend I shout from the rooftops making all try to turn and look.

-I do not steal anything, you left it and walked away-

-lies, but will go out with me because I'm beautiful, and you no-

-heard that happens to you, Sam is beautiful, Freddie cry rising from his seat and starting to argue with that.

-we baby, got me, I'm better than that blonde-boat

-hey, my blond is natural, not like ass and tits you-

Devil take-shut Freddie arm-let's go baby, give me another chance, and I promise I'll change and do not leave you again.

-no, no, no, wait, you you ran the school, and now you come get him, you know? Everyone deserves another chance, but people never change, you're a whore, you're not around, that will never change and about forgiveness, I'm sorry, but quiet, there are many girls like you, with a glimpse of innocence, anyone who does not stand these idiots, but would you say something? He is not like that, I went along with Carly and Freddie in the cafeteria, but not before hearing a "uuu" from all the guys who were in the cafeteria.

_It just feels so._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

I felt so good, it felt so good the having said all that in the face of Ashley, now how that turned to leave, then we are fulfilling the wildest dreams of both, and luckily she is not in any of them, we're just it and me.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

Never meant to brag, since I am not of those, but now I have it in my place, as we wanted, with me.

* * *

**Hello, would you like?, Do you hated? I hope you liked it because it took a little work, in short, I think I'll linger a bit on the "Princess and the Frog" and I'm a little dry for that story, but when brawl "imagination" as it , writing and public okay, thanks for reading the fic and please REVIEW.**


End file.
